True Romance
by izzy1363
Summary: True love is hard to fice especially when you refuse to accept hte small imperfections people have. Sasuke Uchiha decides the he will find that love and hold on to it now if only certain parts of his anatomy would listen to him. SasuNaru


This is a story based on the movie the Russian Dolls, the movie was in French. So while I could try and write everything in French which if I might say I speak better than I write I decided to just write it in English, French would probably take me forever. I know why arent i working on Closure but I am its just taking forever to write the next chapter, this story however is only two or three chapters long so i decided to write it.

Disclosure: I dont own Naruto or The Russian Dolls movie

* * *

**True Romance **

Chapter One: Nowhere Again

_Love is kind of hard to define, I mean you think you've found that person to make you swoon and give your entire heart away too, but then when you least expect it you see something better and you begin to chase after it. And even when you're single you chase after that faceless person who completes you._

"Sasuke are you still brooding over Clair, honestly there are more fish in the sea," Sakura said coming behind me and reading what I had written for the recent script. I turn to find my wonderful talkative roommate in bra and underwear; she can walk around like that first because I would never go there second because if I did I'm pretty sure she could kick my ass.

"You don't understand she is the perfect woman for me, she is sweet and her little boy Jin he is just the sweetest boy in the world." I say as I continue my sad attempt at a romance script, it is very hard to do when the longest relationship you've had has lasted a grand total of two months.

"She is not the perfect woman I mean I love her but, Jesus well not him he's homophobic, ok whichever god isn't homophobic, that girl has been passed around more than a Euro from 2002." Sakura said running around the house trying to find clothes to wear on her date.

"She has not, she's just keeping her options open," I say offended that she would say that about the person I looo… like a lot, yes Claire likes to date and I honestly feel like she is the one who got away after her all my relationships have been a complete and utter disaster.

"Yeah along with her legs," Sakura says running out of the house, in jeans and wait is that one of my Beatles t-shirt, even after she insulted the person I like.

"Hey don't think you can just insult the woman of dreams like that and get away without any repercussions, and don't you dare get that shirt dirty it was a present from her and I really love it so please no mud wrestling like last time," I announce to the entire population of our apartment complex.

"Uchiha quite being so troublesome," I hear my neighbor says, probably annoyed since according to my clock its only twelve still a long time from his normal wake up time three in the afternoon.

"Screw you Shikamaru, go back to sleep." I say slamming the window shut.

"Uchiha are you coming with us to Le Bar Dix tonight," I hear Shika ask through the thin walls that connect my room and his living room. Seriously why is he awake? This is not normal Shikamaru behavior and it's starting to creep me out.

"Tonight, I thought we were going to a cafe for a quite night I out," I say to him I just hate to imagine having to go out and socialize with Uni students who think they are so smart and mature.

"Come on don't be such a downer it will be fun, maybe you'll meet some girl or guy to sweep you off your feet, I will find it to be troublesome because if Temari finds out I went to a bar she will get violent, so since I'm risking my skin and safety you will put up with the stuck up Uni students." Shika says.

"I haven't dated a guy in a long time." I say to him.

"That's right not since that guy who dumped you, what was his name again," Shikamaru asks amused and.

"Fuck you asshole," I say walking out of my room.

"No I don't think that was it," He says quietly laughing,

"Shit I have to meet my guardian," I say running around, trying to find a dressy shirt and coat.

"Hey did you hear that Gaara is going to come and visit," I hear Shika say.

"What the Sabaku didn't tell me anything," I say almost tripping as I run around trying to put on clean pants on.

RING

"Mother fucker," I say as I gracelessly fall to floor as I attempt to run towards my phone with my pants around my ankles.

"Sabaku," I say answering my phone.

"Uchiha long time no hear," the bastard's creepy monotone voice responds amused.

"Tell him I say hello," Shika yells.

"You need thicker walls Uchiha, tell Nara I say hello too," He says.

"Sabaku says hello Nara," I yell at him.

"I see you're back to using peoples last names, tell him Temari says hello to her little brother as well." He says probably on the phone with her this moment since last I heard Temari was in Barcelona which explains the odd behavior of being up at twelve.

"Your sister sends her regards as well Sabaku," I say.

"She's in Paris?" He asks confused yet still managing to keep his voice even.

"Na I think their on the phone, so how may I be of service to you?" I ask finally making my way out of the apartment.

"I will be visiting at Six in the afternoon on Saturday, do be there in the station to greet me I have extremely important news to give you." He says hanging up without giving me the option to give him an answer.

RING

Seems like I'm quite popular person today I think as I walk out of my building. "Hello," I say not recognizing the number.

"Hey Sasu, I need you're help I'm going to be going to Venice ah beautiful Venice on a business trip and I was wondering if you would be willing to baby sit Jin for three days," She says giggling; there is probably a guy there with her.

"Claire, is this your new number?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes Jeff kept on calling and calling till I finally said enough and went to change my number," She says.

"Which one is Jeff," I say irritated.

"The one with the cute birthmark on his cheek," she says giggling.

"Mole guy," I say realizing who she's talking about. "Aw you broke up with mole guy and here we all thought he was a keeper," I say laughing. The only one I try to act civilized with is Claire I have to show my perfect nice gentle side so she will realize that our break up was a mistake and that I'm the only man for her.

"Are you gonna do it or not," She says a little flustered.

"I have choice?" I ask mockingly.

"No," she says laughing.

"Well then why was this argument about," I say nearing my guardian's building.

"I love you, be here tomorrow at eight," She says hanging up.

"Bye to you too," I say looking at my phone.

"Hey grandfather," in case you're wondering that's not really my grandfather he's my guardian but he insists that I call him grandfather.

"Hello Sasuke it's so nice to see you it's been too long." He says as I help him cross the street.

"Yes it has hasn't it?" I say even though I just saw him two days ago.

"Son when am I going to meet that wonderful fiancé of yours you always talk about her but I have yet to see her" He asks ass soon as we sit down in a café. He never forgot that I mentioned her even after five months. I swear he remembers the worst things.

"Soon grandfather soon," I say trying to appease him.

"Well I'm not getting any younger you know so when can I meet her how about next time you come to see this old man. I think I know why you're hesitating to present me to this lovely lady." He says smiling at me knowingly.

"You do," I say thinking he's realized there is no fiancé.

"There is no young lady right? Son I accept you no matter who you like even if you chose to love a man," HE says smiling lovingly at me.

"Oh grandfather no, no, I'm not in love with guy its just that she's been busy, making it impossible for her to come and meet you," I say.

"Ok I believe you… I guess, but promise me that you'll bring her to meet me next time you come and see me, what is it three days from today," He says.

"I promise," I say realizing that I'm in deep shit there is no fiancé.

"Good now how's you're job been?" He says abandoning all fiancé thoughts for now at least, we simply sit silence and wait for our lunch to arrive.

RING

"Are you with you're guardian?" Sakura asks before I even say hello.

"Yes but I'm about to drop him off," I say.

"I'm guessing you're not coming out with us today then." Sakura says sounding annoyed at me.

"I cant, I promised Claire I would help her out with Jin and I just can't leave the kid alone,' I say to her annoyed tone.

"What are you her personal baby sitter," She says her date was probably a disaster so she's attempting to pick a fight with me, she is so predictable sometimes, she gets angry at Ino and she decides to take it out on everybody else.

"No I'm not her baby sitter I'm her friend who loves her little boy so I enjoy taking care of him greatly, and don't you try to take your frustrations out on me." I say

"You're right, I'm frustrated at Ino pig, but I'm also saying this because she is going to cause you trouble with that nice girl you've been seeing Sasuke," She says taking on a softer tone.

"Ino pig it must have been a really bad fight is you reverted to calling her Ino pig again," I say trying to change the subject of my ghastly love life, I swear sometimes I think things are simpler when you're dating a guy.

"You don't even want to know, I think this is it for us Sasuke I don't see how our relationship is going to survive this horrible trial." She says in serious tone that I would have taken seriously if she hadn't said the same thing three times already in the same week.

"You have said that so many times already. I hardly doubt you are going to break with her especially since you insist it has been the best sex of your life even after five years of your relationship," My tone I will admit is a bit petty but she is here complaining about love when she has a wonderful relationship already.

"You're gonna find it too, don't you give up. Somewhere out there you will find that girl, or guy who you're gonna fight over everything with, someone who you will have insults as pet names," She says noticing my broodiness.

"I know but that dumb ass is taking to long to get here," I say.

"Just wait I promise you that person will get there and you will get to fight with them all you want till you suffice you're hearts desire. Now I have to hang up and make up with Ino pig," She says.

"Hn," is all I say before I hang up.

RING

"I need a few minutes to brood in peace why is it that people refuse to give me at least five minutes to myself," I say glaring at my cell phone if it where a person it would have stopped ringing but since it was nothing but a fancy piece of plastic that cost to much it just went on ringing.

"Hey sexy I was just calling you to remind you about our date tonight, I hear," Alicia say. Oh god Alicia was every normal mans wet dream, she had all the right curves that you just couldn't help but want to touch and get lost in.

"Alicia Sanders," I say in a seductive voice.

"The one and only just reminding you that it was time for that special… gift I want to give sooo bad." She says giggling. Finally after dating her for almost a month I was finally going to get her into bed.

"I will be waiting very anxious… FUCK tonight?" I ask remembering the promise I made Claire, damn Sakura was right that girl was going to ruin my relationship and along with that my chance to get laid.

"Yes tonight you didn't forget right?" She asks sounding angry damn it, it's going to take a whole other week to make her happy about bailing on her tonight.

"I want to go so badly but I promised a friend I would baby sit for her while she went away to Venice," I say honestly.

"You think I'm gonna buy that load of crap?" She asks raising her tone.

"It's not a load of crap, it's the truth. I have to take care of Jin. I'm going to go to her house at eight, she's going to leave and I will be taking care of him every time he gets out of school until she gets back, which will be in three days. If you don't believe me you can ask Sakura she will explain everything to you." I say annoyed.

"Ok I think I overreacted, can I at least see you Friday when you're done taking care of the kid… wait I'm going to be busy, ok how about this I go by your house Saturday morning and we spend the whole day together. I'll pick you up at about say eleven" She says returning to her seductive tone.

"Ok then I will be anxiously awaiting Saturday when I have you all to myself for an entire day." I say as she giggles.

"Bye then I will dream about you every night," she says as she hangs up.

"I cannot believe I gave up a night of Alicia a Barcelonan woman with Spanish fuego to baby sit," I groan ignoring the various looks the people are giving as I walk on thinking about the curves I'm not gonna get to ride and the mountains I'm not get to…

"Sasu," is the only warning I get before a three foot terror runs into me knocking all the wind out of me.

"Help I'm being attacked," I scream picking Jin up and spinning him around.

"Well I'm glad you're here that will give me time to pack without having Jin's chatter distracting me every five minutes," Claire says to as she hangs off some big steroid pusher. God that guy is big I wonder what it will take to get those muscles I wonder as I watch the man extend his arms the size of tree trunks at me.

"Hi I'm Rodger," He says as he gives me a bone crushing handshake.

"Sasuke," I say as I inconspicuously flex my hand in attempts to ease the pain shooting through it after that handshake.

"Claire I'll go pick up my luggage why don't you go and pack and in an hour or so I'll stop by here to pick you up so we can go to the airport together." He says as he gets into a fancy car. Tch probably compensating in other areas I think with a smirk as he drives away leaving behind a swooning woman who is getting on my nerves without even saying anything to me.

"Ok Jin why don't you and Sasuke go to the shop in the corner and buy some ice cream I'll call you when I'm finished so you can come and say bye to mommy before she leaves," She says bending down and kissing him before handing me the money.

"Great," I say thinking of how hyper Jin is going to be in a few hours but of course she doesn't think of that because she isn't going to have to deal with him. I think bitterly and no matter what you think this has nothing to do with that big bulky guy she's going to Venice with.

After about thirty minutes, which surprisingly enough it took almost all that time for Jin to pick what flavor he wanted, We got a call from Claire.

"Come on Jin you can eat the ice cream as we walk back you're mom is about to leave," I say taking the boys hand and heading back to the apartment.

"Finally," Claire says as she spots us.

"Ok Jin mommy is gonna be gone for three days, so please behave and don't forget Sasu here is going to be picking you up for the next three days please behave, I'll try to call you as soon as get to Venice," She says walking away already.

"Oh and Sasu, thank you very much for helping me out with this you are the best friend in the world." She obviously missed the twitch in my eye as she called me her best friend.

"I guess its just you and me for now champ I say throwing him over my shoulder and running up the stairs.

"Ok now that you're done with everything you need to do let's go to bed you want me to read you a story before you go to sleep." The story in question was Cinderella.

"Sasu, how come my mom doesn't have only one prince she has lots of them almost a new one every week." He asks innocently not realizing that he just called his mom a slut.

"Well you see, that's the way you're mom looks for her prince," I say trying to make my voice sound convincing,

"Ok I guess," He says yawning.

Great I think making my way to the living room where I can finally start writing my script I'm behind and this damn thing is due on Monday and all I have is some sappy line that quite frankly sucks. My concentration is suddenly shatters by crying and yelling.

"Mom I want my mom," I hear Jin scream.

"Jin what's wrong are you…" is all I get out before I get vomit and my shoes. Well this is the icing on the cake I think as I take in the sick boy.

**Friday Morning**

"I'm home loves!" I hear a cheery voice say as the door is slammed shut. "There are my two favorite guys." She says walking into Jin's room.

"Mommy you're here," Jin says from the bed.

"Yes I'm sorry I couldn't come and take care of you but I'm sure Sasuke here took very good care of you," She says giving the boy a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

"We need to talk," I say walking out of the room and not bothering to mask my anger from them.

"I'm really glad you where…"

"How was you're trip?" I ask cutting her off.

"It went wonderful." She says not letting my tone bring her down from her happy mood.

"Three days Claire I have been taking care of your son for three days staying up all night soothing him because his mother is too busy to get on a plane and fly back to take care of him. You are a very good friend but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be your free baby sitter I'm tired of have to pick up after you. You are his mother I'm just your friend it was not my responsibility to be here with him," I say glaring at her.

"I was on a business trip," She says defensively.

"Yeah and what about the other times you always do this leave for a long amount of time but don't fret I've come to expect this of you already," I say not bothering to keep my voice down anymore.

"Are you trying to say I'm an irresponsible mother?" She asks raising her voice as well.

"I don't have to say it remember actions speak louder than words you leave for days at time to go to another country with different men," I yell back.

"What the hell is this really about," She says.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Is this about my son or about you being jealous that I'm not leaving him alone to go away with you," She sneers at me.

"Go fuck yourself," I say walking out of her place and slamming the door.

RING

"Hello,"

"I'm sorry," I hear Claire say into the phone. I turn and find her standing on her balcony looking at me.

"It's ok we both said things we didn't mean. I was just sleep deprived," I say.

"So are we ok?"

"Yeah were ok," I say hanging up and walking away.

RING

"HELLO," I say irritated.

"Sasuke did I catch you in bad time," I hear my guardians voice ask.

"No its fine," I say hiding the anger in my voice.

"Oh good I just wanted to check if you were coming today, I'm cooking a special lunch today," He says happily.

"Yeah I'm coming I'll be there at one,"

"Good, oh and don't forget to bring that beautiful fiancé of yours," he says hanging up.

"Fiancé oh fuck," I whisper.

"Sakura you're beautiful, well some men might think you're beautiful," I say as soon as I spot Sakura in our couch watching television.

"Yeah what's you're point," She says not bothering to take her eyes of the screen.

"Do you own any dresses," I say looking at her. Well she is beautiful; the only problem might be the pink hair it might throw him off a little, no this idea is crazy it would never work.

"Who wants to know?" She says finally looking up from the television.

"No this idea is crazy it would never work. Right…"

"I cannot believe I'm letting you drag me into this." She says tugging at her blue and yellow sundress. She's a disaster she has the hardest trouble not falling with her two inch heels, and she sits like a man this will never work.

"You are doing great, all we have to do is go in there pretend to be madly in love, eat and then you can get out of that dress and those heels." I say trying to sooth her growing insecurity,

"I feel bad about this, I don't like lying to Mr. Beaumont he's practically paying for our place," She says walking into the building.

"Well think about it this way. You are actually helping ease his mind he won't worry about me and have more time to worry about himself." I say knocking on the door.

"Sasuke you're here… oh look at his you brought you're fiancé. Oh she's beautiful Sasuke," He says kissing the back of Sakura's hand.

"Thank you sir it is so nice to finally meet you, I apologize for all the other lunches I missed you know its just work keeps me really busy," She says as he leads us into the living room.

"Well at least you are here now and that's all that counts." He says motioning for us to sit down. I take a seat and watch as Sakura sits down with her legs spread open; well you can't win them all I think as I watch my grandfather talk to her about her work not all put off at the way my "fiancé" is sitting. It's a long lunch mostly spent talking about Sakura's teaching job in the University.

"Well that went well," I say smiling at her as we walk back to our apartment.

"You owe me one," She says getting a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Uh I know don't even remind me," I say imagining what she'll make me do tonight.

"Sasuke, you need to find someone," She says looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Well it's not that easy," I say looking straight forward.

"No it is easy for most people. Mostly because they are looking for perfection, they aren't looking for the right amount of curves with the right amount of intellect. They look at someone they can get along with and they try to make it work. Relationships don't work the way they do in those scripts you write. You have to work at them and not just give up at the first sign of trouble," She says walking away from me and into my apartment.

"Hey Sasuke," I hear Ino say as soon as I walk in the apartment.

"Hey everyone here," I say walking towards my room.

"Not so fast I think its time you pay me back for making me wear this atrocity," Sakura says blocking my way to my room.

"This is not cool," I say looking at myself in the mirror.

"Sasuke I just have to say you make one ugly girl," Ino says laughing at me. I'm sporting Sakura's sundress complementing this dress is yellow eye shadow and red lipstick. This is what happens when you let you're lesbian best friend, who might I mention never wears makeup, do you're makeup.

RING

"Hello," Sakura says picking up our house phone.

"Sure," She says hanging up and going into the kitchen emerging five minutes later with snacks.

"Oh Sasuke that was Claire she wanted me to tell you she would be here in ten minutes, so that gives you about oh I don't know three minutes to remove you're makeup and dress up in something a tad more masculine," She says sitting in the couch and curling up to Ino.

KNOCK

"Hey Claire what's up," I say a bit out of breath.

"I need to talk you can we go to you're room. Are you wearing eye shadow?" She asks curiously.

"No, lets go to my room," I say stepping out of the way and allowing her to walk in front of me so I can attempt to remove the eye shadow which in turn causes giggles to erupt from the couch in the living room. As soon as I get in my room I turn around flip them off before shutting the door.

"So what did you need to talk about?" I say watching her sit down on the bed.

"Nothing, its just Jin's dad came and took him away and like always before he left we got into an argument. He said I was an irresponsible mother. Can you believe him? He's barely present in Jin's life yet he has the balls to say that I'm the irresponsible one." She says in crying hysterics.

"Well you aren't perfect but hey no one is you are bound to make mistakes right even the most experienced mother will tell you she is still not perfect with her children," I say putting my arm around her. We sat like that until I felt her lips begin to kiss my neck.

"What are you doing?" I ask jumping off the bed.

"Please I really need this," She says looking up at me with teary eyes.

"Look you are just feeling bad and that would be pretty low of me to take advantage, because I know deep down you don't really want this." I say sitting back down this time with some space between us. I look at her eyes filled with the pain of rejection. Until it's replaced with acceptance.

"You're right, but can I at least just sleep here with you?" I don't want to go home to and empty house right now." She says looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah," I say pulling back the comforter and allowing her to get in before getting in after her.

**The Next Morning**

"Morning! Thank you. I'm happy I stayed with you." Claire says smiling honestly and caressing my cheek affectionately.

"Yeah, but... I'm expecting a girl... friend." I say suddenly remembering Alicia is coming over at oh fuck its 10:45, she said eleven.

"Just tell her the truth, we didn't fuck." She says still sitting down like she has all the time in the world when in fact she has about ten minutes to get the hell out of my house.

"Right." I say realizing that Alicia wont buy the fact that I spent the night with a beautiful girl and didn't fuck her.

"So is she like your girlfriend?" She asks finally getting up from the bed and fixing her clothes.

"Uh... yeah." What else can I say I've been dating but we haven't formally said you are my girlfriend.

"So you have a girlfriend?" She asks sounding a bit hurt, like she's one to talk she's had about twenty guys since we broke up.

"No, not really, we're just dating casually, I'm also dating other women" As previously explained we haven't formalized anything yet.

"Do you have a girlfriend or not? Or wait are you just a man whore" She asks sounding irritated; she's irritated at me in my own house.

"I don't have one. I have lots. Is that clear?" I say finally loosing my cool

"Flip out on your own time. I'm outta here." She says sounding offended the nerve on this woman.

"Bye. I'm sorry. I was afraid you'd run into her." I say chasing after her to make sure things are cool between us. She's about to respond but before she does, she opens the door and who is there on the other side but Alicia early for once in the entire time we've been dating. Fuck!

"Who is she?" She asks sounding pissed off.

"No one," I says trying to appease her growing anger.

"I'm no one. I'm no one? You'll always be someone to me." Claire says making a scene, she ruined my relationship and she has the nerve to make a scene what a bitch.

"Before you…"

"Asshole," Alicia says walking away from me.

"YEAH I'M AN ASSHOLE," I yell after her.

"Glad you finally admit it," I hear Shikamaru say lazily.

"NOT NOW SHIKAMARU," I say slamming the door shut.

RING

"Hello," I say through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke this is Kakashi, just wanted to say we moved the Monday morning meeting up to today at Three o'clock," Kakashi says in obviously fake enthusiastic tone.

"Fine, was that all," I ask.

"Yes well I look forward to seeing you today." Kakashi says hanging up. Well at least I have the damn script ready something is going right in my life.

"I told you so," Sakura says as I emerge from my room.

"When have I ever listened to your opinion," I say getting into the bathroom to shower.

"Hey where are you going so dressed up?" Ino says when she sees the coat I'm wearing.

"I have to meet with the people in charge of reading my script to see if they like it or not." I say grabbing my messenger bag.

"Good luck," Sakura and Ino say as I walk out of the apartment.

"Mr. Uchiha, there are ready for you in the office," The secretary says looking up and smiling seductively at me. Finally he said three it's almost four already.

"Ah Sasuke I apologize but we had very important details to go over," Kakashi says smiling from behind the conference table. They must be stupid if they think I can't notice the sex hair they've got going on, and just look at their disheveled clothes.

"It's perfectly fine I understand," Understand that you were to busy fucking to even bother paying attention to the time. "I have the script if you want to go over it," I say.

"That's what we wanted to talk about the soap opera has been bought out so all the scripts will now be written out in English, so unfortunately we cant use you're scripts anymore," Iruka says sounding sincere.

"But I can write them in English," I say trying to keep my job.

"Really, well in that case I guess we could use you since we are short on writers," Kakashi says smiling or at least it looks like he was smiling.

"We will give you a chance have the new script ready by lets say Friday, and then we will see where we go from here," Iruka says smiling.

"Thank you for this," I say getting up.

"Well it's just a try if it doesn't work out then we will have to let you go," Kakashi says walking behind me.

"I will try my best to not let you down," I say turning around to find the door closed in my face freaking pervert.

RING

"Hello,"

"Uchiha, its five thirty don't forget I get there at six, if you are late I will cut off you're testicles and feed them to my dog," Gaara says.

"I'm on my way and you don't own a dog," I say.

"I will buy one then," He says hanging up on me.

"Scary psycho," I mutter as I make my way to the train station.

**Six in the Afternoon**

"Uchiha it's nice to know you can listen with the proper motivation," I hear a monotone voice say behind me.

"Sabaku it's nice to see you haven't lost your craziness," I say turning around.

"Are you going to ask me why I'm here," He says walking ahead of me toward me car.

"Ok why are you here Gaara," I ask deciding to play along.

"I'm getting married," He says standing by my car.

"Ok what's the punch line," I says staring at him like he's grown a second head.

"You don't understand the first time I say her I knew she was the one, she was like an angel pure and beautiful," He says closing his eyes.

"Yeah well last I heard angels were actually quite ugly," Ok I have no clue where that came from.

"I know it sounds stupid buts its true. I found her that person that's my whole reason for living," He says getting in the car.

"No I was just kidding," I say trying to sound like less of a jackass.

"She's from St Petersburg, and she speaks very little English," He says barely able to contain a smile. Oh my god it's so creepy I almost peed myself Gaara doesn't do smiles it's the main reason why me and him became friends we are both emotional messes and then here he is smiling because of some girl.

"You don't speak Russian last time I checked," I say not daring to look at him since he's probably still smiling.

"I know I learned just for her. Ok enough about me what has been going on in you're life?" He says returning to her expressionless voice and face.

"It's uh... well, uh, it's complicated. I-I have to rewrite a script in English, so I'll probably have to work with some English writers I don't know." I say trying to avoid speaking about the disaster that is my love life.

"You know, I know the best writer in London," He says smirking.

"Really?" I say sounding incredulous.

"Yeah he's very very good. And he's fit," He says smirk growing bigger and dare I say evil.

"What- what is fit?" I ask survival instinct kicking in after I saw the smirk.

"It means very very sexy," He says cackling.

"R-really and what is this person's name?"

"His name's um… Naruto,"

"Naruto, your brother Naruto?" I ask resisting the urge to snort, Gaara is very protective of his brother.

"Yeah, yeah he's also my brother, yeah." He says apparently forgetting the fact that his brother is an idiot.

* * *

I hope ya'll liked please leave a review.


End file.
